Naruto short stories
by Kira Green
Summary: A drabble of stories revolving around our two favorite enemies/besties.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't get it! He is always paying attention to you, but will hardly glance at me!" Sakura exclaimed tugging on the bow in her hair nervously as she walked beside Naruto. Ino snorted drawing Sakura's attention, and glare. "Isn't it obvious? He can't see past your giant forehead!"

"Shut it Ino pig!"

"I don't have to Billboard brow."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he backed away from the fighting pair. He never was comfortable around girls. Especially fighting ones. Kiba watched the pair in amusement and when Naruto got close enough swung his arm around his shoulders. "Oh, come on girls. Everyone knows Uchia loooovvvveees Foxface. Is totally crazy about him in fact."

Naruto scrolled, blushing furiously, and tried getting away from Kiba. "Shut it dog breath!"

"Aw, don't be shy Naru. " Kiba smirked and was about to continue, when they were interrupted by the two girls.

"Yea, right Kiba. Sasuke is straight!" Sakura scoffed hands on her hips and glare firmly on her face. Ino nodded with a matching expression. "YEA!"

Smirk firmly implanted on his smug face Kiba went to speak when, shockingly, Hinata beat it to her. Blushing and staring at the ground, the shy girl touched her fingertips together nervously as she stuttered. "I th...think Sasuke and N...Naruto would make a c...cute co..couple."

"Hinata!" Naruto, Sakura and I no shouted shocked. Kiba threw his head back laughing loudly and his grip on Naruto loosening. Hinata's blush darkened. Shino and Shikamaru stayed glared arrogantly. Lee grinned widely fist pumping in the air. "This topic us very youthful!"

"Do I want to know what you idiots are talking about?" The group went silent attention turning turning to the new arrival. Sakura and Ino immediately went wide eyes and practically drooled as they saw their perfect Sasuke, Naruto's blush deepened falling silent as he realized Sasuke may have heard what the conversation was about and elbowed Kiba when he looked like he was about to say something, Hinata and Shino stayed silent, and Lee grinned widely and promptly received the same treatment as Kiba.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, making the two fangirls sigh, as he didn't receive an answer. Figuring it wasn't really important he snorted rolling his eyes. "Tch, whatever. "

Behind him Itachi, and Deidara appeared. Arm around his boyfriend of two years waist Itachi spoke. "What are you guys doing? We have been waiting at the park for you guys for a while. "

Blushing Naruto flails nervously. "Oh, nothing. We just got distracted is all."

Eyes flinging in amusement Itachi arched a brow but left the topic alone. From the blush he already had a fair idea. "Alright then. Let's go. "

Turning on their heels Itachi and Deidara took the lead walking a few feet in front of the rag tag group of pre-teens. Blush abating Naruto walked next to Sasuke, unknowingly leading the small group behind them, and they steadily ignored Kiba's smirk, Sakura's and Ino's doe eyes, Hinatas blush, Lee's excited face, Neji's annoyed glare, and Shino and Shikamaru's knowing aura. Sasuke because he was Sasuke and Naruto because he didn't want to encourage them.

Later after a game of basketball (for the boys), Tennis ( for the girls), and a foodfight, started by Kiba, the group split up. The girls went shopping, Shikamaru dragged a blushing Neji somewhere for their date, Lee because he had to train with Guy, and Kiba and Shino because Kiba's mom needed his help at the animal shelter and Shino always followed. This left Naruto and Sasuke by themselves as they headed toward Naruto's house, Itachi and Deidara trailing behind them. Naruto's older brother Kyuubi was coming home from collage for spring break and his family was having a small welcome home party. Which was really just an excuse to eat Irukas food. They walked in comfortable silence as Naruto was lost in thought thinking about the earlier conversation. It has been nagging at him in the back of his mind ever since. Looking at the ground Naruto thought. _Does he really like me? No, Kiba is an idiot. He was probably just teasing me._

Feeling a little depressed Naruto missed Sasuke's slightly concerned and knowing glance. Keeping his eyes forward Sasuke decided to finally clear up Naruto's pity party. "Dobe."

A scowl immediately forming on his lips at the familiar nickname Naruto almost, keyword almost, forgot the reason he was mad as he snapped. "What basterd-seme?"

"We are going on a date tomorrow. Be ready by seven."

Blushing instantly Naruto paused shocked at started at Sasukes back in shock.

"WHAT!"

"Kids are so weird. Yeah." Deidara noticed curiously. Itachi sighed.

"You have no die."

...

Comment's are welcome! Ideas for any future stories or suggestions are as well. I'm thinking of making spin off short stories set in this universe. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the mob went past his hiding place. Angry shouts trailed after them. Small body uncurling from his place behind the trashcan Naruto slowly crawled from the shadows and looked around the ally he was in warily. It was the anniversary of the day the Fox demon Kyuubi attacked the lead village and for some reason, on this day a lot of the villagers would be more vicious then normal.

Finding himself alone he stood and headed toward the other side of the ally. One part opened to a street lined with shops were civilians went. The other part opened to a small street of stores for shinobi. He headed toward the shinobi one and slipped into the crowds, easily blending in. Shinobi usually weren't as mean as Civilians.

Making his way toward his apartment from the shinobi street wasn't very difficult as there was many short cuts and on the way Naruto observed families, both shinobi and civilians, as they prepared for the festival tonight in honor of Kyuubi's defeat. Making homemade lanterns and putting up decorations. The sight made the usually upbeat boys heart sink into his stomach. I don't have a family.

Shoulders drooping Naruto averted his gaze to the floor so he didn't have to look at them anymore, shoving his hands in his pocket. Sure I have the old man but it isn't the same thing. He's more a grandpa then a parent. A really old grandma at that. Like a great great grandpa. A great great grandpa that was to busy on days like this to spare him a glance.

Lost in thought Naruto didn't notice someone heading in the opposite direction until he ran right into them. Yelping as he hit something and was spent reeling back into the ground barely catching himself. Instinctively tensing in preparation for a beating it took a second for Naruto to relax and once he did he peeked up through his eyelashes. Spotting the silver headband of a shinobi he scrambled back and into his feet hurriedly bowing as apologies fell from his lips. Most Shinobi might not be as bad as Civilians but the minority can be worse.

After apologizing at least twenty times Naruto turned on his heels and began to leave when a voice made him freeze.

"Are you alright?"

Having never had that question directed at him by anyone other then the old man Naruto was understandably shocked and wary. Facing the shinobi he observed him warily even as he smiled brightly and nonchalantly. He was a young shinobi with light tan skin and spiky brown hair in a high ponytail. His most noticeable feature was the scar across his nose. Holding a curled hand up he shot him a thumbs up. "I'm all good! "

"'...If your sure." The shinobi said uncertainty shifting in place. Nodding Naruto went to speak when he noticed something. The shinobi had large brown eyes that was filled with an emotion Naruto had only saw directed at him by the old man. Kindness. Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat he unknowingly dropped the act. Face falling as he nodded. "Yea. I'm sure."

Finding that answer a little more honest the Shinobi nodded A small smile on his face. "Good."

Lamely nodding once more Naruto went to leave again when he was once Again interrupted. This time by his growling stomach. Blushing he went to hurry his pace when the shinobi stopped him with the magic words.

"Um..hey kid! Since I basically ran into you why don't you let me repay you by taking you out to eat. " The shinobi inquired not comfortable with the thought of letting a starving child head off on his own. Finding himself faced with hopeful yet wary blue's he felt his heartbreak a little. How long has this kid not had food? "Seriously!?"

Smiling the Shinobi. " Yea. I'm in the mood for Ramen."

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered jumping in place excitedly all wariness leaving him as his favorite food was brought up. The shinobi felt himself grow tired just watching the kid. "Lets go then."

Before the Shinobi knew what was happening they were at a table at Ramen Ichiraku and bowls of ramen was being placed in front of them. Time passed and Naruto learned the Shinobis name was Iruka. He was a new teacher at the shinobi academy and so far was pretty awesome. Iruka learned Naruto could eat his weight in ramen.

Slurping up another bite of Ramen Naruto debated a question that has been bothering him most of his life and that Iruka could probably answer. Finishing the bite he decided to take the chance. "Hey, Iruka-sensai. "

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why do you want to be a ninja?"

"What?" Iruka blinked grip loosening on his chopsticks in shock. Chewing the ramen he just slumped up Naruto continued. "I mean not just you but anyone? You guys put your life's on the line and some of the civilians don't even appreciate it. I just don't get it."

Iruka sighed setting his chopsticks down as he tried to figure out how to explain. "I think most of us do it to protect our precious people."

"Precious people?" Naruto questioned forehead wrinkling in confusion as he swallowed the food in his mouth. The honest confusion made Irukas heart break. This was no demon. Just a child with a hard life.

"Yea, you know the ones you care about. The ones you want to protect above all else. For me it is the children of Konoha. I am a shinobi so I can protect my precious people."

"Oh." Naruto went silent. Is the old man my precious person? I care about him so I guess he is. Is that my only precious person? The thought made him droop and Iruka noticed immediately. "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen off before speaking. His voice was almost a whisper. "I only have one precious person. "

Swearing his heart was about to shatter for whiskered face boy Iruka quickly made a decision. "I can be one of your precious people Naruto."

" Really?" Naruto brightened and cheered when Iruka nodded. "Awesome! I have two precious people now!"

Iruka smiled and soon they left the ramen shop. Walking contentedly beside Iruka Naruto suddenly found it easier to ignore the glared the civilians shot him as they walked threw the gathering crowd. They had spent a while in the ramen shop and the festival was about to begin. Glancing up at Iruka as they neared his apartment Naruto was about make a excuse to leave so Iruka wouldn't discovery how rundown his apartment was but stopped short as he found himself staring at the headband. Watching it glint in the light of the lanterns Naruto remembered Iruka's kind eyes and words earlier. I became a Shinobi to protect my precious people. Nodding Naruto made his decision and stopped. Noticing Naruto suddenly stop Iruka turned around worried. "Alright Naruto?"

"Iruka."

"Yes?" Iruka questioned growing even more worried as he noticed the dark shadows covering Naruto's face. Was he hurt? He blinked as Naruto's face suddenly brightened into a large grin. Beaming Naruto announced.

"I'm going to become the best Shinobi ever. Believe it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's so Hooot!" Naruto moaned dragging his feet as they headed toward the beach. Loosely holding an umbrella. Snorting Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked ahead carrying some lawn chairs. "Stop whining Dobe. We came to the beach because it's hot."

Scrowling Naruto had a retort on his lips when Kiba, the dumb mutt, interrupted him. Releasing a barking laugh Kiba sauntered in front of him showing off how much he was carrying, three lawn chairs and two umbrella's. "Don't waste your breath Uchia. This just proves how weak Naruto is."

Glaring Naruto straightened and passed him. Grinning he stuck his tongue back at him "Who is weak now dog breath!"

Growling Kiba ran passed him which started off a race.

"Get back here dog!"

"You are such a slow poke Naruto."

"Ha who's the slow poke now!"

"Yo-Ahhh!" Kiba screamed as he tripped over a line beach ball. Dropping the lawn chairs and umbrella's with a loud clatter he desperately reached out and blindly grabbed Naruto as he passed tugging him down with him. "Let go of me Mu-Ahh!"

Naruto screamed as he fell, tugged down by the stupid dog, followed by a yelp as he sprawled across Kiba's bare torso and whimpered as the edge of one of the umbrellas dug into his side. Kiba grunted in pain from the sudden weight which stealing his oxygen and the fact a lawn chair was digging into his back. Naruto moved to get up when he felt someone grab him by the back of his orange shirt and sent him flying back into a hard chest. Looking up Naruto paled letting out a nervous chuckle as he met the glaring black eyes of Sasuke. Who also happened to be his boyfriend of two years. Stepping back trying to get some room away from him he was stopped by a arm winding itself around his waist tugging back into the chest.

Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by a mouth crashing onto his own. His yelp of surprise quickly turned into a moan as a hot tongue entwined with his own. Eyes instinctively closing Naruto wound his arms around Sasukes neck returning the kiss. It was going to happen anyway so why not let it?

He mewled eyes cracking open as Sasuke pulled back and saw him glaring at something over his shoulder. Remembering Kiba Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find him gapping at them in shock. He forgot they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Grip tightening around his dobes waist Sasuke snarled at the stupid mutt.

"My Dobe."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sniffled rubbing the underside of his nose hoping to abate the itchiness before it could evolve into another sneeze.

He didn't succeed. Scowling as it evolved into a sneeze he hurriedly covered his mouth before quickly looking around and sighing in relief. He was alone. Grabbing his bookbag that he had dropped when he had covered his mouth he hurried into the radio station. It was early and most of the others were still in class leaving him alone. He had called in sick to class but decided to come into work. Boredom won.

Walking into the office area Naruto froze as he spotted a steaming glass of hot chocolate on his desk. Another glance confirmed he was alone. Dropping his bag next to his desk he looked down at the cup warily. Who left it? Noticing a white card next to it he picked it up feeling butterflies flutter nervously in his stomach. This isn't from some mysterious murderer is it? A warning. It could be poisoned.

He froze scowling, the paper halfway turned as he realized what he was thinking. Stupid Kiba and his stupid horror movies. Stubbornness setting in he hardened his resolve and turned the paper around.

My Dobe

Nice kitten sneeze. Drink this. I won't stand for you getting me sick when I come back.

Sasuke

A light pink blush lit up his face as he looked back and forth at the hot chocolate and card feeling warm inside remembering the argument last night caused by Sasuke standing him up and not paying attention to him. One thought spun in his head.

He does care!


	5. Chapter 5

Music flowed threw the room caressing the withering bodies on the dance floor, sending pulses racing, and making heads turn misty as they lost themselves in the beat and grind.

In the middle of all this was a circle where a lone dancer stood. He was small but lilth with muscle. Light tan skin shiny with sweat shined in the neon lights and spiky blonde hair framed his handsome almost pretty face that was marked by three whisker like scars. However his most captivating feature was none of these. It was his eyes.

They were wide and a light blue, like the sky, but when he danced they turned lidded until only a slit showed that glinted sinfully. Calling to others like a sirens song.

Yet, no one came to join the blonde as they all had learned by then that he belonged to another.

Pale hands with long fingers and soft palms gripped the tan bare waist just above the hem of long skin right leather pants. A soft pull sent the dancing blonde into a hard pale chest but no sound of protest escaped him. Instead a small content smile lifted petal pink lips as he leaned back into the hold. Sky blue eyes falling shut. His small tan lilth body melted against the lilth pale one behind him, fitting with it like a missing puzzle piece and together the two danced. Bodies moved together as the two lost themselves in their own world. Oblivious to the envious states they attracted.

Many hours later as the club began clearing out and a slow song began the blonde reached up and blindly caressed the porcelain cheek of the other with the back of his hand. Tan fingers playing with a lone black strand of hair. Thin lips curved into a small smile and brushed the back of his hand in a secret caress as eyes as dark as the night sky opened for the first time that night to meet content sky blues. "Ready to go home Dobe. "

"Lets go Baka."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto huffed stomping his foot and glaring at the meany Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him and continued playing with the blocks he just took from Naruto. Scowling Naruto let out a small growl. "Gife me pack my plocks meant!"

"Be quiet Dobe. These are mine. " Sasuke answered simply eyes never leaving the blocks. Hands tightening into fist at his side Naruto ignored the way his lower lip began to wobble and eyes begin to sting and blurr with tears. "N..no they aren't! I prought th..those from home. They are mine so gife them pack!"

Lunging forward Naruto grabbed the blocks and a game of dirty tug a war began. The two toddlers hit each other as the tried to get the other to let go.

"They are mine!"

"No. Their mint you idiot!"

"Baka!"

"Dobe!"

"Enough!" They froze eyes going wide as the slowly turned to face the one that interrupted their face. Naruto sniffled dropping the blocks he held as he stared at the disappointed eyes of Iruka sensei. His teacher. Sasuke just shrugged and went to go back to playing with the blocks when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning he met Irukas eyes with his large cool black ones. Standing straight Iruka nodded to the time out corner. "I am disappointed though not surprised in you two. I had hoped that since you guys were entering first grade next year you would have learned to share."

"But Iruka sensei." Naruto tried to protest only to be interrupted. "No Naruto. I want you both to go sit in time out and afterwards you two are going to be partners for the rest of the year. If I here a peep from you two that sounds like arguing today. I will be forced to inform your parents. No buts! Got it?"

Naruto nodded sulkingly looking at the floor with wide teary eyes. Sasuke just nodded once and began heading for the time out corner. _Stupid Dobe getting me in trouble._

Iruka sighed relieved they weren't going to protest and resisted the urge to give in to Naruto's teary eyes as he ushered him to time out. He hated to do this but it was needed.

Not a word escaped either of them during time out and once they were released the quietly went to their new table. By the time pick up time came around and they left Iruka hoped it would continue to be like this for the rest of the year as much as he wished to see the usually energetic Naruto smiling again.

The next day Iruka got his wish. Though rather that was good or bad he didn't know.

Naruto squeezed as his mommy planted kisses all over his face. "Mommy stop. Stop. I hafe to go!"

"Alright well you be good little Fox." Kushina lightly laughed setting her little boy down. Minato chuckled struggling his sons spiky hair. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leafe much for me not to do then daddy. " Naruto sassed before making a quick escape and running into the building. Kushina covered her mouth to hide her smile at her husband's shocked look.

"He's got you there dear."

...

Naruto went silent when he saw Sasuke at their table already. Sitting down he silently began drawing in one of the coloring books already there.

The day passed mostly the same as yesterday until it was time to go outside to play in the playground. That's when Naruto began acting like Naruto again.

Squealing eyes lit with glee Naruto raced out the doors before any one else and toward the tricycle. It was the only one and his favorite toy. Climbing on he happily raced around the playground. Racing threw the crowds of gossiping girls he laughed happily as they squealed and shouted.

So lost in listening to them shout he didn't notice the large form of orochimaru, a seven year old, stepping in front of his tricycle until he was sent a skidding stop as orochimaru grabbed the front of his bike. Yelping he scowled at the pale boy. "What do you want orochimaru?"

"I want this trisssysle and I'm going to get it. " orochimaru announced a smug smile on his face. Tightening his grip he began shaking the bike wildly. Screaming Naruto held on tight as he could but could feel his grip weakening as time passed. "Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm going to fall off!"

"That'ss the idea!" Orochimaru hissed and Naruto swear he could see a pair of fangs growing from his mouth. Then again his eye sight was blurry. So was his stomach.

Hearing his screams Iruka looked up from where he was trying to break up another fight between Sakura and Ino. Seeing the situation he hurried over to break them up but was beat there by...Sasuke?

"Leave him alone snake face." Sasuke ordered grabbing the tricycle and bringing it to a halt. Glaring Orochimaru let go of the bike and angrily pushed Sasuke making him stumble back. "Stay out of this Uchia. "

Regaining his balance Sasuke huffed and stared at Orochimaru cooley. "Then don't touch what's mine."

Blinking as his eyesight slowly cleared Naruto looked back and forth at the two and angrily squeaked when Sasuke said the bike was his. Gripping the bike tightly he stuck his tongue out at them. "It's eferyone's put right now it's mine."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke pulled Naruto off the tricycle and possessively grabbed his hand. " No your mine."

Naruto gazed at him shocked and didn't even have time to think of a retort when they were interrupted by Iruka. "Enough. Orochimaru expect me to call your parents, no snack time, and go to time out. We play nice around here and share. " Turning to Sasuke and Naruto his gaze visibly softened. "Why don't you two go play somewhere else? I'm glad to see you two are learning to share. "

Naruto couldn't manage more then a betrayed scowl as he was pulled off by Sasuke. Orochimaru hissed at their backs shouting.

"I'll get you back for this!"

...

"Ready to go." Naruto started as he was pulled out of his memory by none other then his best man Kiba. Running his hands over his white suit Naruto nodded and allowed Kiba to lead him out toward where his father waited by the doors of the church. Smiling proudly at his son Minato brought his son into a tight hug. "After this you will no longer be my baby boy!"

Gripping back tightly Naruto shut his eyes to the tears that wanted to surface. I need to be strong. Sniffling Naruto nodded. "I'll always be your baby boy daddy."

Seeing a full out weaping fest was about to begin Kiba hurriedly reminded them of the time and arm and arm a proud father led his son down the aisle to give away to a handsome dark eyed groom.

Later as they danced their first dance of the night Sasuke smirked as he leaned down until his lips brushed his blonde dobes.

"I told you that you were mine."


End file.
